


故事里的故事之Olaf的日记2——Olaf历险记

by ModestUnclePenguin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestUnclePenguin/pseuds/ModestUnclePenguin
Summary: Olaf小可爱的日记第二篇
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	故事里的故事之Olaf的日记2——Olaf历险记

又名《哇～～呐嘿呀～～～哇哇嘿～～吉娃娃～～～》  
又又名《Maleficent，你居然敢烧阿伦戴尔第一顺位继承人的屁股》

“Simba先生，狮子王的孩子都得用这样的方式迎接阳光吗？”我看着这本书上画着的插画，一只狒狒举起一只刚出生的小狮子。  
“是的，因为太阳能照到的地方都是它们的王国。”  
Simba先生是新来的自然科学老师，他尤其擅长动物学，最近一段时间他都在讲关于非洲草原上的狮子。我在图书馆找到了一本与此有关的书，最近我们一直都在讨论。  
Simba先生告诉我，每一个狮群统领着一片王国，在这个王国之中有一位狮子王，它的任务是保卫自己的领地，它会每天巡视自己的领地，保护自己的幼狮和母狮。  
“那它有时间吃饭，不是，捕猎吗？”  
“它不会参与捕猎，捕猎和抚育幼狮的事情是母狮子在干。”  
“那它还真不是一个负责的家长。”  
“其实它很爱自己的孩子，会以另一种方式陪伴孩子长大，但是……”  
“但是什么？”  
“当它被另一只狮子打败后，它会失去自己的一切，母狮子和孩子，它的孩子将被新来的王杀死。”  
这真是太可怕了！我吓到又托起了头。  
“原来狮子王也不是战无不胜的啊？”  
“狮子王也会有它自己的软肋。Olaf你记住，狮子王有三块逆鳞不可触碰，它心爱的母狮，它的孩子，还有它的领地，这是它终其一生想要守护的。”  
“Simba先生，请问雪山之巅会有白色的狮子王吗？”  
“？？？Olaf你在说什么，狮子一般都生活在温暖或炎热的地方，没有生活在雪山上的狮子王。”

告别Simba先生，我结束了今天的课程，现在的我已经可以独自上学放学，除了周五Anna和Elsa接我放学周一送我上学外，其余时候都是我自己搞定，我觉得我已经足够强大，迫不及待地想要来一场探险。  
我脑海里一直回荡着今天Simba先生的讲课内容，狮子王要巡逻领地保卫领地，狮子妈妈要抚养小狮子，小狮子在出生之后要接受阳光的洗礼……不知道为什么，我的脑子里蹦哒出了Elsa骑着Nokk在北地巡逻、她也曾在夜深人静的时候“巡逻”阿伦戴尔，她在守护着两片领土。在过去的几年里，一直是Anna在教我读书认字，我从一开始连她的名字都拼不对到现在可以写出一篇文章。我有接受过阳光的洗礼吗？好像有，我一次见到太阳见到夏天的时候还差点化了，不过我没有像插画上那样被举起来……  
但是我此刻有一个更大的计划要去实现，我得知在隔壁也有一片魔法森林，那里有异于北地的风景，有各种精灵生物，我想要去探索未知世界！但我不打算告诉Elsa和Anna，原因很简单，她两肯定不放心会陪我，但有她们的保护我永远无法成长，我要努力自己长大，成为一个可以保护她们保护阿伦戴尔的人，这可是我在国王和王后铜像前许下的承诺。  
我准备好探险用的包，里面装着所需的物品，这是我去奥肯的店里买的，这些东西差点花光了我的零花钱。用一袋胡萝卜贿赂Sven，让它保密，并骑上它前往隔壁森林。  
然而当我到达那里时，一切都和我听到和在书里看到的不一样，森林被荆棘封锁，外面进不去，里面出不来。整个森林上空布满乌云，充满压抑的雾笼罩着这里。莫非，这里也和当初的北地一样被诅咒了？那真是太棒了！我的新冒险要开始了！  
荆棘什么的根本奈何不了我，我把自己“解体”，寻找缝隙，就是Sven比较可怜，它没办法穿过这个荆棘墙。唉，没办法，Sven你就在这里好好等我吧！  
废了好大的劲儿，我穿越了荆棘之墙，虽然搞得有一点点狼狈，鼻子跑到了头上，脸上身上都是荆棘剐蹭上的灰，我此刻更像一只奶牛，黑一块白一块。但当我看见这里面的世界时，我顿时觉得我没有白费这些力气。因为乌云密布，这里的森林暗无天日，但精灵们都会发光，蓝色的绿色的红色的，形态各异，有的像深海的节肢动物，有的像遨游的鱼，有的甚至说不出像什么，但它们都很友好，纷纷跑过来与我互动。  
“Hi,I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs！”  
它们听懂了，然后一一来与我拥抱。不知道是不是因为我也是魔法体的缘故，我的身体也开始发光，冰的蓝色，还映衬着雪花。看见我也和它们一样，精灵们更高兴了，越来越的精灵飞过来围着我这个访客转。

突然，一阵大风刮来，精灵们陷入恐慌，它们纷纷把自身的光变暗，然后躲了起来。不明真相还来不及反应的我被留在了空旷处。一个头上长着犄角，全身黑色袍子，背后还有一副大翅膀的女人，不知道从哪里降落在我前面的一块巨石上，她的表情比Elsa的冰还冷，我能感觉她很生气。  
“女士您好！我叫Olaf，只是探险来这里，没有要打扰您的意思，如果打搅到您我表示非常抱歉。”此刻我没有忘记以前Anna教我的礼仪，对待女士应该有绅士的礼貌。  
但Anna没说生气的女士是会殴打绅士的啊！  
这女人压根儿就没听我解释，不知道哪里召唤来了荆棘，直接朝我奔来，看样子是想把我绑起来送到她面前。她不是精灵，她是女巫！  
我迈开我的小短腿开始朝荆棘墙奔跑，一路躲避飞舞的荆棘条，天啊，我感觉我在逃命途中一直在变换身体形状，我甚至能感觉有一根荆棘在只有一毫米的间距下滑过我的鼻子，我可爱的鼻子上差点就留下一个勋章。  
面对可以“解体”的我，荆棘拿我无可奈何，女巫越来越生气，开始放出绿色的火苗追我。这是我第一次看见绿色的火焰。按照我在魔法相关书籍上看到的，绿色的东西一般都代表有毒性，那这火肯定也没好到哪里去，我有Elsa的魔法护体，普通火焰伤我不了分毫，但这个魔法火焰我肯定招架不住。还好，荆棘墙就在前方，我跑出去骑上Sven就安全了！可是我错了，绿色的火苗引燃了荆棘之墙，我开始往旁边跑，趁着火势蔓延前钻出去。可这是有魔法的火焰，很快它就蔓延，我跑的速度赶不上它燃烧荆棘的速度。眼看我退路再被一一切段，我只好用最大的声音通知外面的Sven，但愿它能听到为我搬来救兵。  
但隔着这么厚的荆棘也不知道Sven听没听见，我不能死守在这里，得找地方躲起来。当我躲在石头后面荆棘就把石头撞碎，我跳进水塘里荆棘就钻进水塘，总之就是我往哪里躲，荆棘就追到哪里，火苗就跟到哪里……  
突然荆棘之墙被撞开，一道蓝色快如闪电的身影从突破口跑进来，进入森林后即使隔着这里的雾我也认出了那是骑水灵Nokk的Elsa，她身后还有巨大的地灵们，看来是这些大块头撞开的荆棘之墙，等等我好像看到Anna也在水灵背上，来不及多想，我用尽全力朝她们奔去。  
“砰”的一声，一束火苗击中了我的屁股，不好了，我的屁股着火了，绿色的火焰开始吞噬我雪做的身体，很快我半个屁股就没了，我开始大叫，等我跑到她们身边扑进Anna怀里的时候，我的屁股已经被烧没了。巨大的惊吓与长时间的奔跑逃命使得我现在十分虚弱，我费力地在Anna怀里睁开眼睛，看到一脸焦急的Anna和Elsa，感谢上帝，屁股的火已经被Elsa灭掉，我居然还活着。  
那位黑女巫再次从天而降，看着我们三个更生气了。嘴里还念叨着什么我最讨厌成双成对。她指挥荆棘蔓延，很快就延伸到了北地的地境里。我看见Elsa生气了，从来没有过的生气，让我有些惧怕的生气。她用一种我从没听过的冰冷声线问这位女巫：“你是哪只手施法伤的Olaf？左手还是右手？”  
女巫冷笑不回答，可能她也是个强大的角色，我感觉她对于我嗤之以鼻。  
“不说也不要紧，我把你两只手冻掉。”  
接着我就只看见绿色的火焰与蓝色的冰魔法在这个森林上空激烈的碰撞，大地被震得颤抖。女巫召唤出一只巨大的黑龙，Elsa一声令下，地灵们一拥而上钳制住它。荆棘墙和冰墙在北地与黑暗森林的交界处激烈地打架。  
“Olaf你感觉怎么样？”Anna抱着我，生怕我又像上次那样冰飞雪散。  
“我很好，只是有点累。”看着她着急的样子和眼里的泪水，我开始自责自己的这次探险之旅。抱歉，给你们添麻烦了，但谢谢你们来救我。  
呼的一声，我和Anna瞬间被绿色火焰包围，no，我不想再被烧了！Elsa骑着Nokk冲了进来，挥手一扫火焰全灭。此时的她让我觉得有些陌生，我从没见过她这么生气，她在我心里一直都是温柔的，但她现在看这个女巫的眼神冰冷的可怕。  
“Maleficent，Aurora取消和Phillip王子的婚约了，现在正在往这边赶来。”一个精灵冒死冲进激烈的战场报信。  
女巫突然变了表情，甩下一句以后再找你算账的话就匆匆离去，黑龙也跟随她撤退。Elsa想要追上去，Anna劝她先把虚弱的我送回去治疗。我的屁股当场就被修复好了，但这场冒险留下的后遗症我花了一个星期才消除，我经常在梦里梦见逃命，梦见我的屁股又被烧了……

在我恢复的这段时间里Anna 和Elsa每天都无微不至地照顾我，我的内疚也越来越深。想起我的任性冒险给她们带来的惊吓，想起因为我受伤而变得生气的Elsa，我感觉我的不是成长而是添麻烦。  
一天夜里我实在是睡不着，望着天上的满月，想起我的冒失，差一点我就看不见今晚的月亮了。  
“Olaf你睡不着吗？”Anna披着她妈妈的披肩，将我抱在怀里，和那个时候一样。  
“我想去看看你睡得怎么样，看见你不在房间，我就猜到你在阳台，怎么了，现在还学会藏心事了？有喜欢的人了？”  
“Anna我很抱歉，让你和Elsa担心了。”我把这几天一直没说出口的话说了出来。  
“是啊，那天我本来是去北地找Elsa的，结果看见Sven慌慌张张地跑来表演你遇见危险了，我们要办的正事都没办就跑去救你了！”  
什么？我那天耽误了她们的正事？天啊，我都做了些什么？我不知道该怎么道歉，只好低下头等待责怪！  
“哈哈哈，骗你的Olaf！”Anna突然笑了，笑得如此温柔。  
我一脸不知所措地望着她，她再次抱紧我，轻轻拍我的背说：“Olaf，你有探寻未知世界的好奇是好事，但我希望你下次去哪里探险一定要告诉我和Elsa，我们可以陪你一起去探险。你忘了，我们说了会陪你一起成长的。”  
我点点头，用蚊子一样的声音回答“好”。  
“你啊！”Anna点了点我的小鼻子，“说走就走的性格跟某个人一模一样，有个unknown的地方说into就into，真是一个模子刻出来的。”  
“咳咳”  
我们闻声转过身去，看见Elsa正歪着头看着我们，脸上还带着笑，果然这才是我熟悉的Elsa，那个和女巫大战的Elsa虽然威风，但却让我好陌生。  
“Olaf，大半夜不睡觉是要来阳台唱歌吗？”  
“我觉得在这一点上Olaf应该不像你。”  
“是吗？”这下轮到Elsa把我抱起来了，“不过，Olaf啊，你那天坏了一件重要的事情。”  
为什么连Elsa也这么说，难道真的很重要？  
“是什么事情？”  
“Build a snowman！”  
我的眼睛突然睁大，我果然不是一个好孩子，她们已经有我这个雪人了却还要再堆一个，肯定是我不听话她们不想要我了！  
我哇的一声哭了出来！  
“Olaf你怎么哭了！”  
“Olaf你别哭啊！”  
那天晚上我哭得好大声，比唱歌的声音都大。

后来Princess Aurora写了一封信，为Maleficent，那位攻击我的女巫道歉，Anna回信表示这件事情不会影响两国关系。我后来才知道那天本来是Princess Aurora和Phillip王子订婚，Maleficent心情很差，封锁了整片森林，结果我不小心误闯进去，正在气头上的她把我这个闯入者收拾了。  
后来为了表示友好，Aurora和Maleficent还邀请过我们去森林。Elsa在这件事情上有点一反常态，她跟那位女巫虽然没有就这个问题再战斗，但她一直很在意Maleficent那天拿火包围我和Anna，还有将荆棘伸到了北地境内。  
我想起了Simba先生给我讲的狮子王故事，狮子王的三片逆鳞。  
“Elsa快把我抱起来，快把我抱起来！”森林今天的阳光很好。  
Anna和Elsa面面相觑，她们搞不懂我要干嘛。但Elsa还是把我抱起来了。  
“快站在那块巨石上，把我举起来朝向太阳！”  
这下她两更迷惑了，但还是照做了。  
“Olaf，你那天烧到的是屁股，不是脑袋啊？”Elsa举着我不解地问道。  
我管不了那么多，深吸一口气。  
“哇～～呐嘿呀～～～哇哇嘿～～吉娃娃～～～”  
顿时森林里的鸟都飞了出来，下面的精灵们全部都抬起头看我，我正沐浴阳光……

后记：我新修复的屁股在那天多了两个巴掌印。


End file.
